


Day 164 - Lie and get laid

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [164]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex, Sherlock gets turned on by the weirdest things, Slash, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock likes lying and pretending to be someone or something else than he actually is.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 164 - Lie and get laid

Sherlock likes lying and pretending to be someone or something else than he actually is. And he _is_ a very good liar, because he knows all the little tells and how to avoid them. The only person he cannot lie to is John (not that he hasn’t tried. On several occasions. Shamelessly.)

John doesn’t like lying. He can be an exceptionally good liar though, when needed. And he is probably the only person who can lie to Sherlock (and he did. Twice).

The reason why John is a good liar is that he only lies when it’s necessary or for a greater good _and_ he doesn’t do any harm with it. Or when he wants to ride Greg’s bike and the only thing preventing it is the fact that he doesn’t have a licence.

Sherlock loves when John lies, it turns him on (except when John lies to him, of course). He gets a tingling sensation when John lies to strangers, half-hard when he lies to Lestrade and rock hard when he pulls rank.

And that one time John lied to Mycroft? 

Sherlock was so turned on, he took John twice. The first time right after they got home, in the living room with their knees on the floor, and the second time, more slowly but equally passionate, in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'lie to me' in reference to [Easy Rider](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503231), where Sherlock gets turned on by John lying (and riding a bike).
> 
> Yesterday's prompt was 'skull' by the way. :D


End file.
